Amor de perfectos perdon prefectos
by gabii-hp
Summary: Ron y Hermione reciben una noticia y una Ginny Celosa ¿Que haran los personajes? averigualo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola !**

**Este es mi primer fic y es inspirado en las parejas H/L H/G R/H pero igual habran engaños confesiones regalos y sorpresas plis leanlo y dejen review si esta bueno o malo**

**Gracias**

Capitulo 1: Dormir...¿juntos?

Aquella mañana Harry se despertó tarde como lo solía hacer todos los sabados. Bajo al gran comedor y lo único que pudo distinguir entre la multitud era ella…la de la cabellera amarilla… ¡si! No había duda alguna tenia que ser ella…la más linda e interesante ella su novia…Lunática Lovegood…

Axial fue conocida en Hogwarts durante mucho tiempo pero eso era cosa del pasado, desde que era la novia de Harry mejoro sorpresivamente su reputación, ya no es la famosa lunática lovegood ahora era la afortunada novia del famosos harry potter el chico que con solo 17 años derroto a lord Voldemort el mago mas temido de los últimos 40 años.

-harry…harry… ¡Harry!-le dijo alguien- ¿estas ahí?

-emmm…si- respondió con sueño

-¿Qué te paso?-dijo la chica con voz preocupada

-Me quede como dormido-y sonrió levemente

-Vaya ni hasta yo hacia eso cuando estaba loca-le dijo con un tono chistoso y soltó una risita

-Pero si nunca has dejado de estar loca!

Luna lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-Pero por mí-y después de decir eso le dio un dulce y tierno beso en la comisura de los labios

------------------------------------------------

-¡RRROOONNN!-se escuchaba que gritaba una chica en la sala común de griffindor

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo el chico

-Debemos apurarnos Mcgonagall dijo que la reunion de prefectos no seria larga

-Si ya lo se Hermione, no fastidies

Ron y Hermione fueron caminando muy callados hacia el despacho de Mcgonagall. Mientras caminaban la chica recordó como había sucedido todo.

--------------------Flasback-----------------------

Estaban todos reunidos en la madriguera esperando las comunes cartas de Hogwarts que les llegaban todos los años

Miren! –Grito Ron-ahí viene una –y la agarro-es para ti Harry –y se la entrego

Harry la leyó pero esa carta era mas larga que todas las anteriores que había recibido y leyó:

_Estimado señor Potter: _

_Nos alegra informarle que con la aprobación y autorización de los siguientes profesores: Albus Dumbledore-director, Madam Hooch- profesora de vuelo, Minerva Mcgonagall-jefa de la casa Griffindor y Oliver Wood nos complace anunciarle que usted será el próximo capitán del equipo de quidditch de griffindor._

_¡Felicitaciones!_

_Atte._

_Dirección del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

-¿Y?...que dice Harry – pregunto Ron

-Soy…soy el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch!-exclamo alegre aunque todavía no lo podía creer.

-Y que decía tu carta Ron-pregunto Harry emocionado

Ron que aun no había leído su carta por la emoción de saber si la de Harry decía algo importante leyó para si mismo:

_Estimado señor Weasley:_

_Nos complace anunciarle que con la aprobación de los profesores, por demostrar valor y autoridad frente a la gente hemos acordado que usted será el próximo prefecto de griffindor _

_¡Felicitaciones!_

_PD: Tendrá que ir en el vagón de prefectos en el expreso de Hogwarts en donde tendrá que cumplir sus primeros cargos como prefecto y saber los horarios.Tambien se adjunta su insignia que deberá cargar en su túnica._

_Atte._

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Jefa de la casa Griffindor y subdirectora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizaría _

-Wouw-dijo Ron con cara de asombro- mira harry-agrego y le mostró la insignia

-Prefecto de griffindor –exclamo harry-felicidades amigo – y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro

-¡Felicidades Ron! Yo sabia que lo lograrías sabia que llegarías lejos- pero a Ron le parecía que no tanto por que iba a morir asfixiado del abrazo que le dio Hermione al abalanzarse hacia el.

-Pero hermione…-dijo casi sin poder respirar-lee tu carta primero

-No debe decir nada interesante o sea lo de siempre felicidades señorita granger tiene los mejores resultados y bla bla bla.-pero cuando empezó se le formo una cara de asombro

_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_Nos satisface anunciarle que con su habilidad extraordinaria para conjurar hechizos y saber todo tipo de pociones y cosas relevantes nos alegra anunciarle que con la compañía del señor Weasley…_

A Hermione le dio un vuelco en el estomago en el minuto en que sus ojos vieron las palabras _con la compañía del señor Weasley…_

-¡Hermimone que dice!-gritaron los dos al unísono

-Todavía no he terminado-suspiro y siguió leyendo

…_con la compañía del señor Weasley usted es la nueva prefecta de Griffindor_

_¡Felicidades!_

_PD: Tendrá que ir en el vagón de prefectos en el expreso de Hogwarts en donde tendrá que cumplir sus primeros cargos como prefecto y saber los horarios. También se adjunta su insignia que deberá cargar en su túnica._

-Chicos…-dijo con tono seria al terminar de leer su carta-seré la nueva prefecta de Griffindor!

-Excelente-dijo Ron contentísimo-seremos los dos perfectos perdón prefectos-y al decir eso su cara tomo el color de su pelo.

-¡Felicidades Hermimone!-la felicito harry

Ron sabia que si Hermione era la nueva prefecta el podría pasar mas tiempo con ella y eso lo ponía contentísimo

Hermione en el mismo momento se decía: genial al fin podremos estar más tiempo juntos como siempre lo he querido-y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-------------Fin del Flasback---------------------------

-Hermione…Hermione, hemos llegado-grito Ron

-¿Ah?...oh si verdad hemos llegado

-Por que venias tan rara?-murmuro Ron sin que Hermione la escuchara

-Sr.Weasley y Srta.Granger tengan el placer de tomar asiento por favor

-Gracias- dijieron los dos unisono

-Los he llamado para comunicarles algo sumamente importante-dijo mcgonagall con seriedad provocando que Ron y hermione se pusieran sumamente nerviosos y ansiosos-con todos los jefes de casa en acuerdo hemo decidido que los prefectos de cada casa dormiran juntos en una habitación para ustedes solos.

-¡Que?-exclamaron con los ojos tan abiertos que casi se les salian

-Si lo que escucharon hemos decidido esto para una mejor conducta de los alumnos de hogwarts debido a que los alunos estan irrespetando las normas de colegio.Cada pieza tendra los horarios lo cuales ustedes deberan cuplir y las normas que deberan hacer cumplir entre los alumnos.

-O sea que dormiremos juntos-pregunto hermione tratando de que sonara como queja pero en el fondo ella sabia que queria dormir con ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El regalo perfecto para una declaración

-No nada de eso habrán 3 camas, 2 juntas que serán para que 1 de ustedes pueda invitar a un amigo a dormir. Habra un pared que dividirá 2 camas con 1.

-Excelente!-pensó ron -al fin dormiré con hermione!

En ese mismo instante en que ron estaba pensando que seria maravilloso dormir con hermione hermione pensaba algo parecido "_al fin dormiré con ron Merlín me ha escuchado…gracias merlín"_-pensaba la chica. De repente algo saco de los pensamientos de ambos, era la voz de Mcgonagall.

-Están de acuerdo jóvenes-pregunto la profesora

-Emmm …si –contesto nerviosa la chica-si es por el bien del alumnado y del colegio estoy de acuerdo.

-Y usted señor weasley?

-Si yo también, si es por ayudar a griffindor si –dijo el chico también bastante nervioso

-Bueno –continuo la profesora al saber que los dos alumnos estaban de acuerdo-entonces creo que no habrá ningún problema en que se cambien de habitación hoy mismo ya que le he pedido a los elfos que arreglen sus cosas para que no se les haga una molestia.

-¿Hoy!-gritaron exasperados

-Si, no veo ningún problema además lo elfos ya tienen sus cosas listas.

-_Bueno es mejor que ya tengan todo listo así podré acercarme mas rápido a ella_

_-Menos mal que fue hoidia y no otro por que o si no, no hubiera aguantado no verlo_

-Será mejor que bajen a desayunar -agrego la profesora

Ron y Hermione bajaron hasta el gran comedor en un silencio profundo debido a que cada uno iba suido en sus pensamientos sobre el otro y como reaccionar en la primera noche en que dormirían juntos.

-¿Y…como te fue Ron?-le pregunto ginny a ron

-Tendremos que dormir en una pieza aparte por ser prefectos-contesto ron aparentando molestia

-Uyyyyy-Gritaron los dos chicos provocando que ron y hermione se pusieran del color de los cabellos de los hermanos weasley.

-¡Estamos separados por una pared!-grito hermione exasperada

-Si quieres busco algo para que desaparezca-opino ginny dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a harry y este al corresponderle ginny se ruborizo. Al hacer esto hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Ginny quiero que hoy vayas a dormir a la habitación para acostumbrarme un poco- replico hermione

-Pero…como? Ni se te ocurra que dormiré en el suelo-contesto la pelirroja

-Hay una cama más así que no te preocupes ginny

-Menos mal ni loca dormía en el suelo-murmuro ginny

-Ginny! Acuérdate que me acompañaras a hogsmeade –grito luna

-Oh si verdad luna…Adiós Chicos nos vemos más tarde

-Adiós cariño-dijo luna y le dio un beso en la boca a harry-no me eches tanto de menos

Ginny los miro con el entrecejo fruncido y fulminando a luna con la mirada

-Si no quitas esa cara hasta el profesor dumbledore se dará cuenta –le susurro colin que iba pasando justo en ese momento por detrás de ginny

-Apurémonos-dijo ginny y puso cara de estoy-feliz-por-ustedes aunque en el fondo ella amaba a ese chico de los ojos verdes que le quitaba el sueño todas las noches.

-De acuerdo ginny vamonos-respondió la rubia

Harry vio como su novia Luna se iba con su amiga ginny hacia hogsmeade cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Iras a hogsmeade hoy harry?-le pregunto el pelirrojo

-Mmm...no puedo tengo que hacer los horarios de las practicas de quidditch pero vayan ustedes-dijo el ojiverde

Ron y Hermione (NA: que suena lindo ron y hermione...) se pararon lento de la mesa y fueron hacia los carruajes que los llevarían a hogsmeade.

_Pensamientos de Ron: Este será el momento perfecto para decirle a hermione cuanto la quiero…a ver…si!le pediré dinero a fred y george(ellos habían puesto la tienda de bromas sortilegios weasley)para poder comprarle algo a hermione y así confesarle todos mis sentimientos._

_Pensamientos de Hermione: Hoy si! hoy daré el paso ¿y si no me corresponde el beso? bueno eso no importa por haría hermione lo que importa es que lo quieres y esta es la oportunidad perfecta._

Cada uno iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que en un dos por tres habían llegado a los carruajes y se subieron a uno que estaba para suerte de ambos vació.

Hablaban de varios temas cosas como que harían en Navidad exámenes incluso quidditch aunque no era el tema preferido de hermione.

-----------------------------------------

Harry había ido a la biblioteca para concentrarse en hacer el horario de quidditch cuando se encuentra con la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse en la biblioteca…malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?

Pero el rubio no lo escuchaba ya que estaba dormido en un profundo sueño pero eso no era todo malfoy estaba hablando y de la persona que menos esperaba

-¡Weasley!o no por favor yo no me quiero infectar mis hermosos labios con los de una pobretona …espera pansy yo no la quiero besar …a mierda! Por que a mi-y justo despertó

Draco estaba despertando y vio a harry, al verlo reacciono inmediatamente

-Que haces acá cara rajada!

-Nada que te interese huroncito..!

-Que has escuchado…san potter..?

-Yo? No he escuchado nada teñido…!

-Dime la verdad o te haré otra cicatriz con un retrato de weasley!

-No escuche nada y si me haces algo también te haré una cicatriz con forma de hurón

-Si llego a saber que le dices algo a alguien ándate despidiendo de tu noviecita potter por que ninguna chica se negaría a estar conmigo

-No se te ocurra meter a luna en esto

-No hablo de esa –haciendo una mueca de asco-hablo de esa weasley

-No se te ocurra hacerle algo a ginny!

-Entonces no habrás tu bocota

-Ya!

-Ya!

Y Draco se marcho dejando a harry intrigado ¿por qué malfoy soñaba con ginny? Y ¿por que había llamado a ginny noviecita de el? .En eso se le había olvidado a que iba y quedo con muchas cosas que meditar.


	3. Amor de perfectos perdon prefectos Cap 3

Capitulo 3 : Entre Regalos y Declaraciones

Ron y Hermione habian llegado a hogsmeade rapidamente y se dieron cuenta de que habia muchos alumnos de distintos cursos comprando dulces, plumas, libros o simplemente paseaban para despejarse de las clases.

-¿Adonde iremos primero?-pregunto ron rompiendo el silencio que se habia provocado entre los dos al llegar

-Yo quiero comprar un libro y una pluma –contesto hermione algo nerviosa por lo que estaba pensando

_Pensamientos de Hermione: Oh Dios mío!! No voy a poder declararme, soy una cobarde y no podré y al final quedaremos como amigos igual que todos estos años...pero que estoy pensando!! Tengo que dar el primer paso y punto no importa aunque si no me responde quedare en ridículo... ¡Hermione Jane Granger! Despreocúpate piensa que te correspondera_

-Herm ire a comprar algo y te espero aquí fuera ¿ya?-pregunto ron algo intrigado por que le pudiera preguntar que le iba a comprar

-Bueno te espero y si no estoy...-decia hermione pero ron al interrumpio

-Entro si lo se Herm ... estare aquí en 10 minutos ¿te parece?

-Si claro –dijo hermione dirigiendose a la librería y pensando que Ron nunca le decía Herm

Harry estaba pensando en porque malfoy habia llamado a ginny su noviecita las palabras de el resonaban en su cabeza _no hablo de esa, hablo de esa weasley ... de esa weasley ... weasley ... _Pero por que noviecita ¿noviecita? Si el estaba con luna ... quizas le habian dicho que estaba con ginny o algo parecido.

-Harry, tienes los horarios ya –Dijo Dean – quiero que me acompañes a Hogsmeade pero solo si los tienes

-No lo he terminado - respondió Harry – Perdón


End file.
